


Art: A Task

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Art, If you are reading this I presume you comprehend the sermons, Other, not at all serious art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: A dedicated scholar amid the words.
Relationships: Reader/Sermons of Vivec
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Art: A Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
